Do Not Give In
by WolfPatronusTeamPeeta-and-Dean
Summary: Sam is imprisoned at the Mog base that he and John went to to seek the Chests. His experience on being a prisoner, One-Shot. Please Review!


All rights and characters belong to Pittacus Lore.

**Don't Give In**

I've been sitting here on this hard bed for days. My back hurts, but I feel that if I lie down I will fall into a coma like sleep. I haven't slept since coming here; I'm exhausted, yes, but I don't want to miss out on anything.

Things have gotten pretty crazy since John and I came in and found the Chests and Nine. And then me getting left behind and thrown in this cell by the Mogadorians. They weren't too friendly, and getting tortured isn't the best either. The Mogs have been running around trying to fix the gas tank and capture their beasts.

I couldn't help but laugh at first. It was amusing to see them running around with terrified expressions on their pasty faces. But now I don't even care; I need to get out of here.

I'm jolted awake by the sound of something hitting the bars of my cell. I don't care about that, but care about falling asleep. How long was I out for? What did I miss? The noise comes again, this time louder.

"Get up, human!" hisses a dark voice.

I say nothing and sit up, not getting off the bed. My eyes slowly start to register, and there is a tall figure looming in front of my cell.

"Stand and get over here!" He demands loudly.

I get up and slowly walk over to stand just beyond his arms reach. "What?" I ask him with a skeptical look.

"Our leader has asked us to retrieve some information from you, human." He says sounding slightly amused.

"Your leader, huh? Well I don't really feel like talking at the moment, I need to catch some more Z's." I say, causing him to lose his temper. He pulls out a cannon and aims it at my head.

"You will talk, and you will talk now!" He yells.

I smirk at his outburst. "Well, I won't be much help to you if you shoot me with your little toy."

He registers what I've said and lowers the gun. He growls, and then abruptly stops. A malicious grin spreads over his pale face. "Well we take you back to torture room, eh? You like that place? You look like you ready to talk now, boy."

I realize that my muscles are tensed and that I'm holding my breath. I exhale and speak in a small voice. "What do you want to know?"

The Mog has a hideous look of satisfaction on his face. "How you find us?"

"Someone told me."

"Who tell you?"

"Someone who seeks to destroy you." I won't give in.

He thinks for a bit and says "Why you here with a Lorien?"

"I've been asking myself that for a while now. You see, I'm not quite sure why I am."

He isn't too happy with this response but lets it go. "Where is he? And the other one, who escaped with him? Where they go?"

"I don't know." He growls, and with more emphasis I say it again.

"You lie. You no give information, then we make you give it. I ask you one more time. Where are they?"

I look into his black eyes and try to seem meek. "I don't know."

"Fine." He yells something in Mogadorian and more come over. He looks back over to me, and sneers. "We take you to torture room now."

My heart stops and I feel the colour drain from my face. "No, please no! I told you, I don't know where they are!"

They all snicker and start to enter the cell. I back up until I'm flat against the wall. An awful feeling starts to spread on the back of my neck.

I open my eyes and blink at the sudden brightness. I look around and find myself inside of the same torture bubble that I'd been out in before. I raise my head and instantly feel a wave of agony throughout my entire body. I shut my eyes tight and clench my fists against the pain until it trickles away. I relax my hands and open my eyes again. I'm startled to be looking into the face of a huge Mog.

I try to push my weight back so I'm not leaning towards him. It fails completely and I'm left dangling forwards. He smirks at me, and sudden courage bubbles up in me. I spit at the wall of the bubble where his face is. His smirk disintegrates and I look him square in the eye.

"You are going back to your cell now. And watch your attitude." His English is better than the other Mog's, and this makes him more intimidating.

"I'm going back already?"

"Already? You were here for three days!" He laughs like he's heard the funniest joke. "And then we find out you really don't know where they are!"

_Three days?_ So long and I don't remember anything. Well I'm glad they finally realized that I was telling the truth. "So can you let me out then?"

"Sure." He opens the bubble and undoes my shackles. He roughly pulls my hands behind my back and binds them. He yanks me from the bubble and leads me back to my cell. He unbinds my hands and shoves me in. "Bye-bye, human." He says as he shuts and locks the cell door.

I don't lie down until I am sure that he is far away. When his footsteps fade, I collapse on the bed. My entire body is sore, and my eye lids are slowly closing. Right before sleep takes me, I'm hoping that John or Six will come and save me from this retched place. For some reason, I reach my hand into my pocket and feel a piece of paper.

I'm no longer falling asleep. I pull the paper out and look at it. It's the location where John and I were supposed to meet Six. I bring it close to my heart and pray that they aren't in as much pain as me. I fold the paper as many times as I can before I put it back in my pocket. This is the one thing that I will never let the Mogadorians have. It's too important, and reminds me of a time of hope. This little piece of paper has lifted my spirits, and I don't feel so alone. I know why I was with a Lorien. It's because he is my best friend. I smile to myself, lay my head down and let the sleep wash over me happy to know that I didn't give in.


End file.
